1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Currently, methods of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, are used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoreceptor by charging and exposing processes and is developed by a developer including a toner, and the developed image is visualized through transferring and fixing processes.
As an electrostatic latent image developing toner having various functions, there is a toner by which a formed image has peelability. The image that is formed by such an electrostatic latent image developing toner may be peeled after use, and thus the image may be, for example, removed.
In addition, when the peelable electrostatic latent image developing toner also has concealing ability, the image that is formed by such an electrostatic latent image developing toner may be used as a concealing layer and a scratch concealing material may be prepared.